Lo que la gente piensa
by missginni
Summary: ·Slash· John está preocupado por lo que la gente piensa sobre ellos y quiere que Sherlock le aclare las cosas al mundo.
1. Lo que la gente piensa

_Este es el primer fic que escribo de Sherlock, espero que los personajes no estén muy OoC. Y que podáis disfrutarlo tanto como yo escribiéndolo._

_**Notas:** Basado en la serie de la BBC._

* * *

><p><strong>Lo que la gente piensa<strong>

Estaba harto. Muy, muy cansado de que las cosas fuesen siempre así. ¿Por qué la gente asumía siempre lo que no era? ¿Por qué, por más que lo negaba una y otra vez, seguían insistiendo en que Sherlock y él eran pareja?

John se quitó furiosamente la cazadora y la tiró en el sofá, mientras observaba cómo su compañero de piso posaba su bufanda sobre la silla que había frente a la mesa del salón. En cada caso siempre se encontraba las mismas insinuaciones, las mismas veladas indirectas con las que la gente daba por hecho que estaban juntos. ¿Y todo por qué? ¿Porque compartían piso? ¿Porque trabajaban juntos? No era tan inusual, y definitivamente no era una razón válida para asumir tal cosa. Eran buenos amigos. Podía admitir que en ocasiones era una amistad un poco extraña y no siempre recíproca, pero una amistad al fin y al cabo. Nada más y nada menos.

Pero eso no convencía nunca a cuantos los conocían. Los personajes diversos que pasaban por su apartamento, en busca de las dotes deductivas de Sherlock, solían asumirlo de forma inmediata, como si fuese una verdad universalmente aceptada. Y eso incluía a la señora Hudson, quien vivía convencida de que tenían una relación de carácter mucho más personal. Los agentes de Scotland Yard siempre aprovechaban para lanzar pullas en su dirección, mofándose con el único dato de carácter personal que creían tener de Sherlock. Incluso varias de sus novias lo habían abandonado por creer absurdamente que estaba enamorado de su compañero. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba al mundo? ¿Acaso la amistad sincera había dejado de existir?

Esa mañana, sin ir más lejos, había tenido que soportar las bromas de Sally y Anderson mientras visitaban la escena de un crimen, sus insinuaciones sobre lo que había entre los dos y sus frases con doble sentido. Las sonrisitas, las miradas mal disimuladas y los cuchicheos entre agentes habían terminado con su paciencia para terminar gritando por enésima vez que no era gay, y que Sherlock y él no eran pareja.

Hasta Lestrade se había sorprendido por su exagerada reacción, y había mandado a Donovan y Anderson a hacer distintas diligencias para que lo dejaran en paz.

Sherlock, por el contrario, ni se había inmutado. Había seguido con su análisis del cadáver como si nada pudiese perturbar su burbuja. Nada fuera de lo habitual, y nada que John no hubiese esperado. Pero le había hecho reparar en algo que hasta ese momento no había considerado. Algo que le molestaba profundamente y que en ese mismo instante iba a solventar.

—¿Sabes? —preguntó, girándose hacia Sherlock para mirarlo de frente—. Ya sé porque la gente siempre asume que somos pareja.

—¿En serio? —dijo Sherlock, sin ni siquiera levantar la vista hacia él mientras se sentaba frente a su ordenador.

—Sí. Por más que me esfuerzo en negarlo, la idea persiste, siempre persiste. Y ahora me he dado cuenta de por qué: es por ti. Tú nunca te molestas en negarlo. ¿Sería mucho pedir que por una vez dejases las cosas claras al menos a los de Scotland Yard?

—¿Por qué iba a hacer eso?

John cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, fastidiado por la actitud indiferente de Sherlock.

—¡Porque no somos pareja!

—¿No lo somos?

¿Le estaba prestando atención siquiera? Porque estaba comenzando a darle la impresión de que no, de lo contrario no habría hecho una pregunta tan fuera de lugar.

John dio un paso hacia él y se apoyó en la mesa, cerrando la tapa de su portátil para que le prestara atención.

—No, no lo somos. ¿Por qué no dejas de cuestionar todo lo que digo y te limitas a decirme que lo harás?

—Porque no voy a hacerlo.

—¿Cómo?

—No voy a hacerlo. ¿Qué te importa lo que diga la gente? No es relevante.

—¿Que qué me importa? ¡Por supuesto que es importante!

—¿Por qué?

—¡Porque no es verdad! ¡Porque los rumores se extienden! ¡Y porque lo último que quiero cuando conozco a una chica que me gusta es que asuma que soy gay!

Sherlock tuvo el descaro de sonreír ante su apasionada declaración. Se puso en pie, para mirarlo desde arriba, y puso su mejor tono de _'voy a explicarte lo que está pasando porque es evidente que no te enteras'_.

—Como siempre, John, hablas antes de pensar. Me echas la culpa para aliviar la incomodidad que la situación te provoca, sin pararte a considerar todos los aspectos de la misma. Antes de pedirme que haga nada, ¿no deberías preguntarte por qué la gente _siempre_ asume que somos pareja? No una persona, sino varias, que en la mayoría de los casos ni se conocen entre sí...

John frunció el entrecejo, completamente desconcertado. Por supuesto que se lo había planteado, y había llegado a la respuesta obvia.

—Lo asumen porque siempre vamos juntos. Porque _vivimos_ juntos. No es habitual compartir piso a nuestra edad.

—Es una forma de verlo.

—Es la única que hay.

—Si ese es el caso, ¿por qué tus novias aceptan sin problemas que compartas piso, sin extrañarse, y cambian de opinión en cuanto te conocen realmente? Si han de asumir algo será al principio, cuando se enteran de ello, no después.

—Eso es fácil de responder —dijo sonriendo sarcásticamente—. Porque entonces te conocen a ti y tienes un extraordinario don para espantarlas.

—¿Las espanto?

—¡Por supuesto!

—¿De verdad lo crees?

—¿Quién sino? Siempre con tus comentarios sarcásticos e hirientes, tus caras de no soportar la presencia de extraños. Huyen despavoridas.

La sonrisa de Sherlock se hizo más amplia, mientras metía las manos en los bolsillos de su traje.

—No es así. Su relación es contigo, no conmigo. Es irrelevante si yo les caigo bien o mal, si yo las trato bien o soy un perfecto impresentable. Eres tu el que falla en la ecuación, en una pareja que por definición es de dos.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—¿Sabes por qué todo el mundo asume que somos pareja? Porque lo somos, John.

—¿Qué? —su declaración lo dejó tan estupefacto que fue todo lo que pudo articular antes de que Sherlock prosiguiera.

—¿Qué es lo que define a una pareja? En primer lugar el respeto, sin respeto no es posible una relación. Tú no respetas a tus novias cuando las abandonas ante un mensaje mío, cuando me colocas una y otra vez por encima de ellas. Nunca haces lo contrario. Me respetas y admiras y eso las hace sentirse insignificantes.

—Eso no...

—En segundo lugar, el cariño. Es obvio hasta para el más inútil de Scotland Yard que si sigues a mi lado es porque has visto algo que el resto no ve. Y como no lo ve no puede entenderlo. Los que me conocen suelen maldecirme y respiran aliviados cuando salgo de la habitación, cuando pueden dejar de sentirse idiotas por mis acertados cuestionamientos. Tú no. Tú sigues aquí. Tú me acompañas allá donde voy y no dudas en jugarte la vida por salvar la mía. Sentimiento, cariño, como quieras llamarlo.

—No...

—En tercer lugar, la confianza. ¿Confías en tus novias, John? ¿A cuántas les hablas de lo que haces? ¿Les cuentas tus problemas, lo que te preocupa? ¿Les hablas de tus sueños? No necesito estar presente para saber que no lo haces. Fase de acercamiento sí, fase de conocimiento mutuo, la pasas sin problemas, ¿pero intimar? Se encuentran con un muro, John, que no les dejas traspasar. Que las bloquea una y otra vez. ¿Me lo cuentas a mí? No, pero sabes que puedo leerte sin problema y lo consientes. Te hace sentir seguro y _confiado_. Te hace sentir bien que alguien sepa lo que te pasa sin necesidad de preguntar. Donde la gente se siente violada en su intimidad, tú te sientes relajado. Donde los demás insultan, tú expresas admiración.

No le iba a dejar responder apropiadamente hasta que terminara con su discurso. Lo conocía demasiado bien. John se cruzó de brazos, poniendo cara de póker y esperó. Todo lo que Sherlock decía estaba muy bien, pero se estaba olvidando de algo fundamental.

—Fidelidad o lealtad es la cuarta. ¿Cuántas veces me has defendido, John? ¿Cuántas veces has tenido que aplacar a la gente que me insulta? ¿Cuántas veces me has excusado ante tus mujeres? Muchas más de las que has tratado nunca de defenderlas ante mí. Aun sin apenas conocerme te negaste a pasarle a mi hermano información sobre lo que hacía. Cuando alguien cuenta una mentira sobre mí te sientes casi más ofendido que yo. ¿Qué es eso sino lealtad?

Ante su pausa, Watson aprovechó para contestar calmadamente.

—Lo que describes no es más que una amistad.

—¿Tú crees?

—Sí. Es una buena amistad, nada más. Te has olvidado de la parte fundamental que define a una pareja: deseo.

Se rió. Sherlock soltó una de sus típicas carcajadas despectivas mientras daba un paso hacia él, quedando a menos de un metro de distancia.

—¿Ése es tu valioso argumento? ¿Deseo?

—Sí.

—El deseo no está exento de nuestra relación —declaró, dejándolo completamente estupefacto—. La simple ambición de querer pasar tu tiempo conmigo ya es deseo. El _querer_ acompañarme y cuidarme es deseo. El correr a mi lado en cuanto te llamo es deseo. Pero tú te refieres al sexual, ¿verdad? —preguntó, parapetado tras su odiosa sonrisa—. Deja que te haga una última pregunta, John. ¿Por qué vas tras mujeres a las que no respetas, ni les tienes cariño, confianza o lealtad?

No fue capaz de responderle. Intentó encontrar una respuesta razonable, algo que desbaratara una teoría tan descabellada, pero no lo encontró. ¿Qué podía decirle? ¿Que no había encontrado a la mujer de su vida? Eso era obvio, pero no respondía por qué quedaba continuamente con mujeres que nunca representaban para él algo importante. Ni por qué sus abandonos nunca le provocaban dolor, sino alivio. John no podía poner en palabras una réplica adecuada porque él mismo no sabía la respuesta.

Fue Sherlock quien contestó a su propia pregunta, dejándolo completamente paralizado en donde estaba.

—Lo haces porque te dan lo único que yo no te he proporcionado: sexo. ¿Luego tu deseo es por ellas, John, o es una desviación de lo que en realidad querrías hacer conmigo?

¿En serio estaba insinuando lo que creía? Pensaba de verdad que él…

—Por eso todo el mundo piensa que somos pareja, John. Por eso nunca lo niego. Porque lo somos. Y en cuanto estés preparado para aceptarlo ante ti mismo podré ofrecerte aquello que siempre buscas fuera.

Lo dijo como si fuese la resolución de uno de sus casos, con ese tono analítico aderezado por su sonrisa de suficiencia. Y luego, sin esperar una respuesta, se dio la vuelta y se metió en la cocina para proseguir con el experimento que tenía ahora entre manos, fuese el que fuese que ocupara su mente.

Y John se quedó allí, de pie sobre la alfombra, tratando todavía de asimilar sus palabras. Sherlock creía que quería una relación con él, una más íntima de la que tenían, de índole sexual. Una relación como las que todo el mundo creía que ya tenían. No era verdad, por supuesto. Él nunca había fantaseado con ese tipo de cosas y nunca había mirado a su compañero de piso como algo más.

Pero no pudo decírselo. Porque esa última declaración lo había dejado petrificado. Sherlock, el siempre impersonal Sherlock, acababa de decirle a su peculiar manera que quería acostarse con él. Y todas esas imágenes con las que _nunca_ había fantaseado se colaron en su mente, trayendo consigo una nueva perspectiva de su relación.

Y en ese instante, en ese justo momento, lo que los demás decían sobre ellos dejó de importar.

* * *

><p><em>Espero que os haya gustado. Para cualquier cosa estoy a un review de distancia.<em>

_Saludos_


	2. No es verdad

_Lo admito, me había quedado con ganas de continuar esta historia, aunque fuese un poquito más. Y viendo que no era la única he decidido escribir este segundo capítulo, que en esta ocasión sí será el último. Espero que os guste ^^_

_Dedicado a reinadepicas por su insistencia ;)_

* * *

><p><strong>No es verdad<strong>

Un sueño.

Tenía que haber sido un sueño. Era demasiado irreal, demasiado descabellado y demasiado _extraño_. Esperpéntico, como uno de esos en los que las cosas del día a día se mezclan y todo carece de sentido. Donde las situaciones se vuelven del revés y ofrecen una perspectiva nunca antes contemplada, que ni siquiera es real aunque en el reino de los sueños lo parezca. Uno de esos que provocan que el despertar sea confuso, que nada sea del todo verdad y al mismo tiempo todo lo sea.

Sólo que _sí_ tenía sentido, si es que se le podía llamar así. Si trataba de ver la situación de forma objetiva, podía darse cuenta de que todo lo que Sherlock había dicho era coherente, y seguía esa lógica suya tan particular que hacía que los demás se sintiesen idiotas por no haberlo visto por sí mismos.

Pero John no podía ser objetivo, no con eso. No podía aceptar que Sherlock estuviese en lo cierto, que le hiciese saber de forma analítica y racional que él, John, estaba enamorado. Y no de cualquiera, sino de su propio compañero de piso. Que le dijese que _realmente_ eran una pareja, aunque no existiese entre ellos ningún acto físico de los que definían a una. Pero sobre todo, que quisiera hacerle creer que todas sus relaciones con las mujeres se habían basado en el secreto deseo que sentía hacia él. Era absurdo y sin sentido. Una estupidez de proporciones épicas. Y una obvia mentira, porque John no se sentía así para nada.

Todo lo que había entre ellos era amistad. ¿Quería a Sherlock? Sí, eso no podía negarlo. Pero lo que sentía se asemejaba más al cariño fraternal que al romántico. Y si se había despertado cada noche de esa semana empapado en sudor después de haber soñado con Sherlock de formas poco apropiadas para un hermano, era tan sólo por esa absurda conversación que habían mantenido. Una retorcida forma de castigo de su subconsciente porque no había tenido todavía la oportunidad de sacar a Sherlock de su error. Nada más.

John lo había intentado. Había intentado decirle a Sherlock que por una vez se equivocaba, que él no quería y nunca iba a querer tener una relación _de ese tipo_ con él. Pero no había podido. Un caso tras otro se habían sucedido y sabía perfectamente que la mente de Sherlock no atendería a nada más. Cuando estaban en casa se comportaba exactamente como siempre. Por largos periodos no le dirigía la palabra, y de repente estallaba en un sinfín de explicaciones sin sentido que no había pedido y que no sabía a qué venían hasta que Sherlock se lo hacía ver. Cuando estaban fuera iban de un lado para otro mientras Holmes repartía órdenes e indicaciones a diestro y siniestro. La oportunidad de aclarar ese pequeño asuntillo había brillado por su ausencia.

Pero tras el _vívido_ sueño de la última noche, John tenía que ponerle un fin a eso. No podía seguir ese juego escabroso por más tiempo o terminaría confundiendo realidad y fantasía y haciendo algo que _de verdad_ no quería. Porque empujar a Sherlock contra la pared de la cocina mientras callaba sus labios a besos era algo que _no _quería. Desnudarlo mientras hacía brotar de sus labios sonidos que jamás había escuchado en su compañero de piso era algo que _no _quería. Y estimular su miembro y cada uno de sus sentidos hasta que perdiera su preciado control y gritara contra su cuello un orgasmo brutal era algo que _jamás_ desearía. Ni en esa vida ni en ninguna otra.

Sacudió la cabeza, intentando alejar esos pensamientos, y fijó la vista en su compañero de piso, que tocaba una inusual melodía al violín mientras contemplaba a través del cristal de la ventana a los transeúntes de Londres. John contempló fascinado durante un segundo sus movimientos, gráciles y fluidos, y las líneas de ese cuerpo esbelto mientras armonizaba sobre las cuerdas de ese maltratado violín. Y volvió a sacudir la cabeza antes de ponerse en pie para encararlo.

—Sherlock, tenemos que hablar.

—No —respondió este, sin hacer siquiera una pausa en su melodía.

—¿No?

—No. Tú no quieres hablar. Quieres que te escuche mentirte a ti mismo. No quiero ser partícipe de eso.

John bufó, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Por supuesto Sherlock ya había deducido acertadamente de qué quería hablarle, y había preparado una defensa adecuada. Pues bien, no iba a ceder. No quería terminar en un manicomio por culpa de Sherlock, y si este se negaba a escucharlo, ese era el sitio donde pasaría el resto de sus días.

—¡Sherlock! —llamó nuevamente.

—¿Acaso no es verdad? ¿No vas a intentar convencerme de que estoy equivocado y de que no sientes nada más que amistad por mi?

—¿Cómo sabes...?

—Por favor. Llevas toda la semana arrastrándote detrás de mi, con cara de querer decirme algo, mientras te debates entre la verdad que intenta abrirse paso en tu mente y lo que tu _quieres_ que sea verdad. Es un espectáculo lamentable.

John suspiró profundamente, intentado mantener una calma que siempre se le escapaba entre los dedos cuando Sherlock se ponía tan intratable.

—La única verdad que hay aquí es que estás completamente equivocado respecto a lo que yo siento. Puede que todos nuestros casos los resuelvas con un noventa y nueve por ciento de acierto, pero no tienes ni idea en lo que se refiere a los sentimientos.

Su afirmación hizo que el arco se detuviese sobre las cuerdas del violín. Sherlock se giró hacia él, obviamente irritado, focalizando toda su atención en John.

—Un cien por cien. Y te recuerdo que una parte de mi trabajo consiste en entender las motivaciones que llevan a cometer toda clase de crímenes. Y el amor, o el deseo, suelen ser las primeras de la lista.

—La diferencia está en que yo no soy ningún criminal esperando el momento para cometer un delito. Y lo que yo siento escapa a tu lógica por completo.

—¿En serio?

—Sí. Por supuesto. A mi me gustan las mujeres.

—Ese punto no lo he puesto nunca en duda, hasta donde recuerdo.

John frunció el entrecejo ante su afirmación, completamente desconcertado.

—¿Qué? La semana pasada me dijiste en este mismo salón que estaba enamorado de ti.

—Sí. Y una cosa no excluye necesariamente a la otra. Entiendo que puedan gustarte las mujeres y que antes de conocerme hayas tenido cientos de relaciones con ellas. Puedo comprender que su compañía te agrade y las encuentres atractivas. Eso no significa que no puedas enamorarte de alguien que se aleja de ese canon de belleza que te has autoimpuesto, como de hecho ha ocurrido.

—¡Yo no estoy enamorado de ti, Sherlock!

En contra de lo que esperaba, Sherlock no contestó inmediatamente. Se quedó de pie frente a él, todavía con el violín en las manos, atravesándolo con esa mirada capaz de congelarlo sobre el suelo. Probablemente su silencio sólo había durado unos pocos segundos, pero de algún modo a John se le hicieron eternos bajo esos ojos, capaces de desnudar su alma capa a capa.

—Entiendo —dijo Sherlock, desviando por fin la vista para posar el violín sobre su sillón favorito.

—¿En serio?

John no podía creer que se diera por vencido en mitad de un argumento. _Jamás_ había ocurrido algo semejante.

—Obviamente mi palabra no basta. Necesitas pruebas.

—¿Qué?

Aterrado, John observó cómo daba un paso en su dirección, y luego otro, con esos ojos clavados en él y un conato de sonrisa en los labios. Una imagen realmente aterradora que lo hizo retroceder como nunca había hecho ante él.

—¿Qué vas a hacer, Sherlock? —preguntó, deteniéndose en su retirada.

Nunca había temido a Sherlock y no iba a empezar ahora. Él había sido soldado, estaba entrenado para la guerra. Si tenía que ganar una batalla contra Sherlock en medio de su sala de estar, podía hacerlo, estaba seguro. La fuerza física de su compañero no iba a intimidarlo, y mucho menos a hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

—Voy a _demostrar_ que tengo razón —dijo solamente.

John se dio cuenta, mucho tiempo después, de que debería haberlo visto venir. Sherlock no era conocido por su prudencia, y tampoco por dar rodeos innecesarios alrededor de una cuestión. Era franco y directo, y encaraba las cosas de la forma más efectiva posible. Por eso debería haber anticipado que iba a hacer físico lo que sentía por él, desenterrando sus sentimientos de ese lugar oscuro al que John los había mandado y trayéndolos a la superficie de modo que no pudiera seguir engañándose.

Había sentido un leve escalofrío cuando Sherlock había posado sus manos sobre la parte alta de su cuello, bajo las orejas, que en su ignorancia había achacado al miedo. Y se había dispuesto a apartarlas de un manotazo cuando la boca de Sherlock descendió sobre la suya. Fue un contacto breve y frío, que ni siquiera podía considerarse un verdadero beso porque ninguno de los dos reaccionó ante el mismo. Piel sobre piel, calor y respiraciones mezclándose entre ellos. Preludio y anticipación.

Sherlock se separó apenas dos centímetros, mostrando un ápice de inseguridad que nunca le había visto. Y John se había quedado estático ante él, con la mano todavía levantada en ese empujón que no llegó a dar. Sus miradas encontrándose a medio camino de los dos, sin preguntar, sin deducir, solamente buscándose en medio de lo desconocido. Y entonces su compañero había vuelto a acercarse a su boca, inclinando la cabeza en un ángulo más pronunciado, y el verdadero beso comenzó.

John ni siquiera se dio cuenta del momento en que sus labios comenzaron a moverse contra los de Sherlock con una desesperación que no creía sentir. Ni del momento en que su mano olvidó que debía alejarlo y se aferró a él, con fuerza y decisión. Apenas pudo procesar el instante en que la lengua de Sherlock acarició sus labios y se coló en el interior de su boca, conquistando y sometiendo a la suya. Ni los minutos, o quizá horas, que duró esa vorágine inexplicable de sensaciones que desbordaban por completo su cuerpo, erizando cada poro de su piel.

Sólo fue consciente de que cuando Sherlock se apartó, el corazón golpeaba contra su pecho como hacía mucho que no lo sentía. De que el aire no quería llenar sus pulmones con normalidad y aceleraba su respiración de forma inexplicable, y al mismo tiempo deliciosa. De que su boca todavía sabía a Sherlock, y sus manos se aferraban a él como si tuviesen vida propia. Y sonrió, cerrando los ojos, porque nunca una derrota había sido tan placentera.

Sherlock había tenido razón, desde el principio. Y John se prometió que en el tiempo que pasaran juntos, no volvería a dudar de su palabra.

* * *

><p><em>Espero que os haya gustado. Para cualquier cosa estoy a un review de distancia ^^<em>

_Saludos,_

_missginni_


End file.
